


Im Gonna Pay For This

by david_frederick07



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Jealous Louis, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Possessive Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/david_frederick07/pseuds/david_frederick07
Summary: Louis looked up at Harry one last time and said “By the way, this is it. I know I said that before but I can’t keep doing this to Perrie. She’d be pissed if she found out. We can’t keep doing this.”Or Louis swears Harry is his sworn enemy who he just happens to sleep with sometimes. Its a game to Louis and Louis refuses to lose at this game. But what happens when Louis finally ends their routine of hateful sex? What happens when Louis sees Harry start to move on with a beautiful blonde? Can Harry and Louis put aside their past and just be friends? Or will feelings Louis has tried to suppress come flooding back?





	1. Let Me See That Thong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invictus36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictus36/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope its not too terrible! If you like it and want to keep up to date and want to know when the next chapters will be up, you can follow me on Twitter at @ImGonnaPay4This 
> 
> I'd also like to thank rehpcmm092 and Ilovefig13 for being my wonderful betas for the first chapter. I hope this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership! 
> 
> I feel like I need to point out that I do not know any of the boys and these characters are not real. They are just my interpretation of ideas in my head. 
> 
> Thank you for making it this far. I hope you enjoy this!

Louis walked into the club and quickly looked around to see if he could spot any of his friends. Of course it was his idea to come here tonight, but as always he was running late. Who could blame him though? Its not his fault that he has so many great outfit choices at home. He just couldn’t pick the perfect one, it took him nearly two and a half-hours to pick out the sinfully tight, black, pants and see through mesh silver shirt he was currently wearing, not to mention he had to do his hair; plus it took him another twenty minutes to choose which thong went best with his outfit. Boy, did he loathe thongs. But tonight of all nights, he had to wear one. 

He looked around the club and finally spotted Perrie over by the bar. Louis quickly made his way over and said hello. 

“Hey babe, you look good tonight! I ordered you a double vodka and diet coke. Although I shouldn’t have because who the hell drinks vodka with diet coke. You’re supposed to drink rum with coke you absolute weirdo.” Perrie joked. 

“Rum doesn’t give me a great buzz like vodka does. Plus, if I’m going to deal with You-Know-Who tonight, then I’m going to have to be completely plastered.” Louis responded. 

“Oh, is he coming tonight? I was wondering why you were all dressed up.” Perrie winked. She actually winked, as if Louis would find what she was insinuating about this beast of a human they were talking about humorous. 

“That is not at all why I’m dressed up! I haven’t been laid in months, Perrie and I’m dying. I could care less what that oaf thought of me. Plus, he’s Zayn’s best friend and I would never do that to you. They’re both deplorable humans.” 

“Louis, its ok to be attracted to him, I don’t mind. When Zayn and I were dating, Harry-“ 

“Don’t speak his name, it makes me want to vomit and I haven’t even started drinking yet.” Louis interjected. 

“- was always nice to me.” Perrie finished. 

At that moment the bartender sat both of their drinks down. Perrie’s looked delicious but Louis would never admit that the fruity pink drink was calling to him. He was a strong, independent man and he didn’t need to be seen drinking fruity drinks.    
   
Perrie and Louis left the bar and started walking around to see if they could find their other friends. They spotted Steve dancing with Jade. They were in the middle of the dance floor and looked awfully close for two friends, Louis made a mental note to ask Steve what was going on there later. He knew Steve had had a crush on Jade for a few months but he wasn’t sure how Jade felt about him. To Louis it looked like they were getting pretty comfortable. He didn’t see Liam anywhere so Louis assumed he wasn’t at the club yet.   
   
Louis turned to Perrie and that’s when he saw the cutest boy he had seen in a while. His hair was shorter than Louis’ and was blonde at the tips and brown at the roots. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, but to be honest, Louis knew they had nothing on his own eyes. Louis told Perrie he’d be right back and started walking towards the boy. Louis wasn’t nervous at all, flirting was what he did best. It helped knowing that he looked sexy as fuck tonight. His hair was in the most perfect quiff and his outfit was just sexy enough without looking too slutty. He would be lying though, if he said he was fully committed to talking this boy up. He felt like something was holding him back but he pushed that feeling way down where he would never have to deal with it.   
   
“Hi! How are you?” Louis said to the beautiful boy.   
   
“Oi! I’m well mate how are you?” the nameless boy said in a sexy Irish accent.   
   
“I’m better now that I’m here with you.” Louis replied in a sultry tone.   
   
“Uh, cool mate. I’m Niall by the way, you are?”   
   
“I’m Louis but I’ll respond to whatever you want to call me.” Louis winked at him.   
   
“Louis?” He heard a deep voice say from behind him.   
   
Louis’ heart started beating faster and he told himself it was from annoyance at hearing that voice. He slowly turned around and was faced with the beast that goes by the name of Harry Styles. Louis’ blood started to boil. “What do you want, Styles? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Louis gritted out through his teeth.   
   
“You’re never too busy for me though, right baby?” Harry smirked.   
   
“I’m not your baby.” Louis spit.   
   
“Really? That’s not what you were saying last week when you were riding my-“   
   
“Shut up! That never happened! I have standards you know.” Louis screamed. He could feel his face flush in embarrassment.   
   
“Actually mate, now that he mentions it I do remember hearing your voice last week. You both were quite loud. Just saying.” Niall finally chirped up from behind them.   
   
“What do you know, you little punk ass leprechaun. I would never touch him, even if my life depended on it.” Louis shouted at him. To Louis’ displeasure Niall and Harry both looked way too pleased with themselves.   
   
“I’m Harry’s roommate.” Niall said.   
   
“No you’re not! Jokes on you leppy, Harry doesn’t have a roommate! HA!” Louis said victoriously.   
   
“Actually I moved in two weeks ago.”   
   
“No, you didn’t” Louis said defiantly. He wouldn’t lose this argument. He knows Harry lives alone, even if he won’t admit how he knows that.   
   
“Lou, he moved in while you were visiting your family two weeks ago. This is my childhood friend, Niall.” Harry said.   
   
Louis ignored him and said, “How do you know where I was two weeks ago, Styles? Are you my keeper all of a sudden?”  
   
“Lou, babe, he heard us, its fine.” Harry laughed.   
   
“I don’t know what you’re trying to say Styles. Apparently you’re bringing home impersonators who clearly have nothing on me. You have no proof anything happened. I’m a virgin and I’m pure. Be gone Styles! I’m going to flirt with boys who actually have a chance with me.” And with that Louis turned around and walked away, but not before he heard Harry say one last, incriminating thing.   
   
“He wore that purple thong last week; he knows its my favorite.” Damn him Louis thought.   
   
   
   
———————————————————————————————————  
   
   
   
Two hours had gone by and Louis was pretty damn buzzed. He was feeling great, free, and light. Not to mention he hadn’t seen or heard Harry since he walked away from him and Niall. Although he could admit to his drunken self that he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. So he decided to turn it up a notch. He looked around in search of his next target and immediately spotted a tall, tan and built man in the middle of the dance floor. Louis downed his drink and walked straight onto the dance floor and up to this mystery man. As soon as he walked up to the man he could tell he was taller than Harry, this would be good.   
   
Louis introduced himself and the man told him his name was John. Louis could work with that. Louis turned and backed up so his back was flush against Johns chest. Louis started to sway his hips to the beat and let his movements get dirtier and dirtier the more he got lost in the music. He turned around and wrapped his arms around John’s neck. John slowly lowered his head until his nose was in Louis’ neck. Louis smiled to himself and knew shit was about to go down. Harry may have thought he was in the lead but Louis never lost.   
   
Not even a minute later Louis saw a large hand tap John on his shoulder. It was officially game time. John took his face out of Louis neck and turned around. Harry was standing behind him and as soon as John said hello Harry responded with “I believe you have something that belongs to me. Sorry he can get a bit wild when he’s up past his bedtime.” Harry turned to Louis and continued with “Come on babe, let Daddy get you home and get you put to bed.” Then Harry winked. Him and his god damn cocky winks. Louis hated him.   
   
“I’m sorry, my mother taught me never to talk to strangers. I’m just here with my new friend John and we would appreciate it if you let us continue. I think he’ll be taking me home tonight.” Louis said sweetly.   
   
Harry looked livid. He moved next to Louis and put his arm around Louis back and snapped the string on Louis’ thong. It hurt but Louis was drunk enough to admit that he kind of liked it. Possessive Harry was always hot. He just hadn’t realized either of them had had enough to drink to get to this point already. Louis was fine with it though; he knew he was winning. He had Harry right where he wanted him.   
   
John looked confused and slightly scared so he just looked from Harry to Louis one more time, shook his head and walked away. Harry turned to Louis, grabbed his hand and pulled him away.   
   
Next thing Louis knew they were walking through the bathroom door at the club. Harry let go of Louis when the entered and Louis stood facing Harry and brushed himself off. Harry’s intense green eyes were locked on Louis’ so Louis straightened up and puffed out his chest before saying, “What in the world has gotten into you, Styles? I was trying to pull. I have my sexy thong on and everything. You know how much I loathe wearing them so I clearly didn’t come here for nothing but that clearly didn’t stop you from ruining my best chance at getting laid tonight. It’s been months since I’ve been laid Harry, I need it.”   
   
Harry looked up at Louis and said “Lou, cut the shit, we both know its barely been a week since you got the fucking of your life.” Harry stepped right up into Louis’ space and Louis tried to step back but he hit the wall. Harry tilted Louis’ head up and slowly but harshly brought his lips down to Louis’. Louis tried to resist, or at least he told himself he did. 

Harry and Louis made out for what seemed like hours. Louis was trying to hide the fact that he was hard. His sworn enemy could not be making him hard. He refused to give in though, he would still win this. However, it seemed as if Harry could read Louis’ mind as he started kissing Louis harder. Louis felt Harry’s hand move toward his crotch. Harry palmed Louis’ throbbing cock through his pants and Louis let out a gasp. Louis was starting to lose this battle and he was secretly ok with it. How could he not be when another living thing was touching him right where he needed to be touched.   
   
All of a sudden Harry pulled away and looked into Louis’ eyes. Louis chased Harry’s mouth but Harry pulled away and Louis was confused. Louis looked at Harry as Harry said “Listen to me Lou, you’re going to straighten yourself up, walk out this door, say goodbye to Perrie and the rest of your friends, then you are going to go and meet me outside where I will be waiting for you with a cab. We are going home baby and I’m going to give you what you deserve for being a bad boy tonight.”   
   
Louis was speechless so he just nodded, adjusted his dick, and walked out the door.   
   
   
   
————————————————————————————————————  
   
   
   
The whole cab ride home Louis had been trying to convince himself that this would be the last time he would give in and sleep with Harry. He told himself he couldn’t keep sleeping with someone he hated so much. Plus, what would Perrie say if she knew? Zayn was one of Harry’s best friends and Perrie and Zayn’s breakup had been a bad one. Louis couldn’t keep doing this to Perrie.   
   
Louis grew anxious and doubted whether or not this was the right thing to do while a drunk Harry was struggling to open his apartment door. Louis sighed and quickly pushed Harry aside, took the key out of Harry’s hand and smugly opened the door. The next thing Louis knew he had been pushed into Harry’s apartment and was slammed up against the wall. Harry quickly attacked Louis’ mouth and all thoughts about why this was wrong left Louis mind.   
   
Louis got right to the point and started unbuttoning Harrys shirt. Towards the bottom of the shirt he had some trouble so he decided to just rip it, sending three of the buttons flying which seemed to turn Harry on even more. Louis could feel his rather large member straining against his leg so he moved onto the button on Harry’s pants. Before he knew it Louis had Harry’s nine-inch cock out and was kneeling down with a hungry mouth. Louis looked up at Harry one last time and said “By the way, this is it. I know I said that before but I can’t keep doing this to Perrie. She’d be pissed if she found out. We can’t keep doing this.”   
   
Harry rolled his eyes and said “Whatever you say babe, but I give it three weeks before you come running back. You’re mine and you know it. You can’t resist my big-“ Louis decided he didn’t want to hear any more and licked a long stripe up Harry’s long, thick cock. Harry had one thing right, Louis loved it. But who could blame him? He was a bit of a size queen.   
   
Louis continued to suck on Harry; Louis swirled his tongue around Harry’s foreskin and head. Harry moaned and it urged Louis on even more. Louis was determined to make Harry come from just this but Harry had different plans. Harry pulled Louis off of his cock and told him to stand up. “Let me see that thong baby.” said Harry as he quickly undid the button on Louis pants and pulled them to the ground leaving Louis exposed in just his shirt and a purple thong. Harry quickly fixed that thought and took Louis’ shirt off. Louis had never felt so attractive as he did now as Harry’s hungry eyes ate Louis up. “I’m going to eat the fuck out of you, baby” Harry growled.   
   
The next thing Louis new he was being picked up by Harry and carried down the hall and into Harry’s room. As soon as they entered the room Harry threw Louis on the bed.   
   
“If this is the last time I better make it good for both of us, baby. Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear but all Louis could do was nod his answer. “I’m going to eat you out while you’re wearing your thong. Don’t come. I want you to come while I’m fucking you.”   
   
Harry flipped Louis over so he was on his hands and knees. Louis felt Harry slide the back part of his thong to the side of his left ass cheek. Louis took a breath and prepared himself. Luckily he only had to wait less than five seconds before before he felt Harry’s tongue tentatively lick at his hole. Louis moaned in pleasure. Harry was so good at everything that Louis had trouble picking what his favorite thing that he would do to him was, but this was definitely in the top two. Harry continued to work his tongue deep into Louis. After what felt like an hour, but was probably more like ten minutes, Louis started to beg Harry to fuck him. “Hurry the fuck up Harry, I’m not getting any younger here.”  
   
To punish him for being demanding and rushing him, Louis felt Harry’s long middle finger go straight into his wet hole with out any warning. It hurt but in very good way. Louis felt like he could almost come just from the one finger, but Harry told him he couldn’t come until Harry was in Louis, and Louis always played by Harry’s rules, as much as Louis hated to admit that.   
   
As Harry slowly worked his fingers into Louis’ ass, Louis tried to take in all the details of this so he could remember it all. As much as he loathed admitting it, Harry was the best sex partner Louis had ever had; so don't blame him for wanting to remember it, because after tonight all it would be is a memory. Louis really couldn’t keep hooking up with his enemy. He couldn’t keep putting his sexual needs before his friendship with Perrie. So no matter what, tonight had to be the final time. They’d just go back to hating each other, instead of hate fucking each other. It would have to do.  
   
Harry ripped Louis out of his thoughts by asking Louis if he was ready. Louis knew he was ready but part of him wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. It wasn’t like he liked Harry. He hated him, but tonight was still the end of some great sex adventures and no matter who they involved, Louis hated endings. So Louis turned around onto his back, looked up at Harry, and pulled Harry’s head down to him and deeply kissed him. Louis hoped Harry knew that he was trying to communicate that Louis still hated Harry but really appreciated the sex.  
   
Finally, after what seemed like ages Harry slowly rolled a condom onto his length and positioned himself right up against Louis’ hole. Louis knew what was coming and he had to admit, this may be his favorite. Louis felt Harry slowly tease Louis’ hole with the tip of his cock as Harry brushed his head up and down and around Louis’ hole. Then, as if out of nowhere, Louis finally felt Harry’s head push through and enter his quivering hole.  
   
At first Harry went at a slow rhythm, which Louis appreciated because it took a few minutes to adjust to Harry’s considerable size. After a few minutes, Louis felt Harry start to move faster and hit his prostate harder and harder with every thrust. Harry could always find Louis’o prostate. Louis had never had sex with someone who was so accurate. From the get go Harry would annihilate Louis’ special spot. Louis could never last long. It seemed as if tonight, neither could Harry.  
   
“Are you close? I’m really close baby. I want you to come untouched again. I know how much you love it.” Harry knew Louis well. Louis did love coming untouched. No one had ever made Louis come untouched before Harry. In fact, Louis didn’t think it was really possible. He thought it was something people just made up. But Harry proved to Louis it was possible. Even now, without even touching himself, Louis was seconds away from coming.  
   
Louis felt Harry’s movements become sloppier and less coordinated and just the thought that Harry was just as unraveled as he was made Louis moan out Harry’s name and shoot come all across his chest. A few seconds later, Louis felt Harry stiffen and come into the condom with Louis name on his lips.

They laid there for a few minutes catching their breathes before Louis sat up and started getting dressed. “Amateur job as always Styles, couldn’t you have made our last time together a little better?”  
   
Harry snorted, “Sorry I was such an amateur, but I didn’t hear you complaining while you were begging me to fuck you, moaning my name, and coming untouched. And come on babe, we both know this isn’t the last time. You can’t stay away from me.”  
   
“Sorry, bro. This is it. I’m dressed and walking out of this door for the last time. I’m not letting myself stoop to such a low level anymore. I have a reputation to keep up. I can’t have people thinking I’ve lowered my standards.”  
   
“Whatever you say, Lou. Do you need a ride home?” Harry asked.  
   
“No, I’ll catch a cab. Thanks for a mediocre time, Styles.” And with that Louis walked out the door with the plan to never see Harry again


	2. In the Land of Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every thing seems to be going well for Louis until its not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I know I said it would only be a day or two until I had this chapter up but life happens and I just it done. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta for this chapter,rehpcmm092. She is truly wonderful and so helpful! I really appreciate her. 
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler/directional chapter. I needed some things to happen so I could get to where I want to go. I hope its ok. 
> 
> Also, I should point out that I do not know Taylor Swift and that her character in this story is not based off of her or how I view her. I actually love her and her music, I just hated her with Harry. I hope no one is offended. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you so much for all the views, kudos, and comments. I loved hearing from you and knowing people like it makes me want to continue. Its a really cool feeling having your writing read for the first time. Thank you so much!

Finally, after a a long day on his feet, listening to customers complain about how their iced coffee was too cold, or their regular coffee was a tad hot, Louis was finally done with work for the day. He had only been working at the local coffee shop for about two and a half months but it had felt like an eternity. Not to mention he hadn’t been laid since he and Harry had last hate fucked, and it had been about three months since the night he walked out on Harry after having sex for the final time.   
   
Louis was quite proud of himself if he was being honest. Harry had bet he wouldn’t make it more than three weeks without returning for another round. He was ecstatic that he had showed Harry that he was wrong. Louis had won, once and for all. He just wished he could have run into Harry at one of the bars they both frequent but he’d been mysteriously absent from the club and bar scene since their last encounter. He didn’t care though, it just meant more freedom to prance around and flirt with guys without Harry interrupting him. For some reason though, Louis could never talk himself into going home with the bloke, so he always ended up in bed alone at the end of the night. Tonight was going to be different.   
   
Harry wasn’t the only one who had been mysteriously absent lately; Perrie had been sneaking into and out of their shared apartment for the past few weeks and no matter how much Louis nagged Perrie about her whereabouts, she would not confide in Louis where she had been running off to. However, she had promised him that just the two of them would go out tonight and she’d help Louis find someone to go home with to break this awful dry spell he was in. So he hurried on his walk home so he could meet Perrie and get ready together.   
   
Tonight was going to be great.   
   
———————————————————————————————————————  
   
Louis could hear the music as he walked down the hallway toward his and Perrie’s apartment. He took his key out, unlocked the door, and walked into his apartment. As soon as he walked into the living room Perrie greeted him. “Hey babe, I’ve been waiting for you. Ready to party like a mother fucking rockstar tonight?”   
   
Louis looked at her and instantly knew something was off. After a few seconds it dawned on him and he confronted her, “Are you tipsy already?”   
   
“Me? No. Never. Well, maybe. If you want to be technical about it, yes.” Perrie giggled.   
   
“Are you ok? You never drink before we get ready, did something happen?” he asked.   
   
“No, not at all! I’m just excited for my night out with my gbf.”   
   
“What the hell is a gbf?” Louis asked.   
   
“You know what a gbf is Lou, everyone does. Its like so obvious. Well kind of, I did just learn it today but my coworker said every one has one. So you’re mine. Does that explain it?”   
   
“Not in the least. What the hell are you on about and how much have you had to drink?”   
   
“Stop being Mr. Drama Queen Lou and just understand already. Gosh man, how much have YOU had to drink is the question you should be asking yourself.” Perrie yelled back.   
   
Louis knew something wasn’t right. The two of them often had drinks before going out but never before they got ready. Plus, he had no idea what she was on about. What the hell was a GBF and why did it matter. They were both quiet for a minute while he thought about what to say next. He needed to tread this lightly, but he had a feeling this was something to do with Zayn and their breakup. Had Zayn messaged her? Had he gotten into a relationship with someone else? Louis wasn’t sure what had Perrie so upset but he had to get to the bottom of it before their whole night was ruined, and he couldn’t have that. He needed some physical contact with a hot male.   
   
Louis looked at Perrie and said, “I know something’s wrong, I don’t know what all this GBF talk is but I know its just a distraction. Talk to me babe, I’m your best friend. I’ll always be here for you.”   
   
“That’s what I’m trying to say Lou, you're my GBF, my Gay Best Friend. Well really you’re my best friend in the world and I’m scared because I have to tell you something and I’m not sure how you’re going to react. Well, that’s not true, I do know how you’re going to react and that’s what I’m scared of. I don’t want you to hate me.”   
   
“Perrie, whatever it is, I could never hate you. I promise. Just tell me what it is so you can get it off your chest and then we can go out and have the time of our lives.”   
   
He saw Perrie take a slow, deep breath and then she finally said, “You know how Harry got a new roommate a few months ago?”   
   
“Yes, I tried to pick him up and then that twat interrupted. Why? Does Harry have something to do with why you’re upset?” he said, clearly ready to go destroy Harry if he was somehow involved.   
   
“No….well….in a round about way maybe. Anyways, Harry got another new roommate and we’ve been talking a lot the past few weeks and I invited him, Niall, and Harry out with us tonight.” she said while looking like someone had just run over her cat.   
   
Louis laughed. “Oh hun, that’s nothing to be upset about. I may hate Harry but I can be civil. If you’re worried about me making a bad impression on your new boyfriend, then you have nothing to worry about.”   
   
“Yeah, but…”   
   
“No buts. Its fine. I’m actually excited about meeting this mystery man. I’ve been wondering where you’ve been disappearing to lately. I don’t even care that much that that bastard will be there tonight.”   
   
“About Harry, Lou, he-“ Perrie started.   
   
“No. Nothing about him. I’m just going to ignore his existence like always. Not another word about him.  Now pass me whatever booze you’re drinking and share with me. Its time to get ready.” And if while he was drinking he contemplated which thong would get Harry’s blood boiling and also say ‘I’m hot and down for a good time, but not with you Styles’, then no one had to know.   
   
Tonight was going to be amazing.   
   
——————————————————————————————————————  
   
Louis and Perrie walked right up to the club door and were immediately allowed in. As they walked past the security guard Louis looked over and the guard winked at him. That definitely boosted his ego for the night. He was dressed in even tighter pants and an even more see through shirt than he’d usually wear. He had no plans to hook up with Harry tonight but he still wanted to look great so Harry could see that Louis was doing well and didn’t need him and his hate fuck sessions. He even settled on Harry’s favorite pink thong. Louis hated all of his pink thongs but Harry seemed to love them. The one he was wearing tonight Harry had given him. They didn’t ever get each other gifts but one night after hate fucking Harry told Louis he had something for him and pulled out a Gucci bag. At first he was confused, why in the hell would Harry buy him something from Gucci. They weren’t those kind of fuck buddies.  He had eyed Harry suspiciously, took the bag, and opened it to discover the tiny pink thong he was currently wearing.   
   
That was in the past though, and even though Harry never gave him an excuse as to why he had bought it for him, Louis knew that it meant something to Harry. He couldn’t wait to see Harry’s face when he saw him wearing his thong. It was going to be great. Louis thought that maybe this had been what he’d been missing. Having someone to piss off while flirting with the other men, someone who reacted so well to Louis’ game of cat and mouse. He wasn’t going to let Harry fuck him tonight, at least that’s what he told himself, but he never said he wouldn’t rile him up again every now and then.   
   
He was snapped out of his thoughts by Perrie grabbing his hand and leading him to the bar. Louis was down with this plan; he was already pretty tipsy but if he was going to face his archenemy tonight he could always use another drink. Plus, he wanted to be tipsy enough that his hate for Harry didn’t come right out. He promised Perrie he would be polite so who could blame him if he thought he needed another drink before that.   
   
They gave the bartender their order and Perrie turned to him and said “I may have left something out of the story earlier…well, two things to be honest.”   
   
“Whatever it is hun, it’ll be fine, I’m sure I’ll like this guy.” He responded.   
   
“That’s the thing, I’m pretty sure you’re not going to like him. Actually I know it for a fact. You’ve never hid the fact that you despise him. Sometimes I think you hate him more than Harry” Perrie admitted.   
   
Then every thing clicked. Surely she couldn’t be talked about who he thought she was talking about. She wouldn’t be stupid enough to talk to him, let alone invite him to their night out. He was about to confront her about his suspicions when he heard his name being called from behind him.   
   
“Louis! How are you doing? Long time no see. I bet you thought you’d never see me again.” the absolute asshole joked.   
   
Louis stood there shocked for a moment. He couldn’t believe this. Perrie being so upset when he got home made so much more sense now, but he promised her he’d be nice and she was looking at him with such hopeful eyes so he said, “Hello, Zayn. What a surprise. I had a feeling Perrie’s behavior lately had something to do with you.”   
   
“Louis! You said you’d be nice.” Perrie shrieked.   
   
“I’m trying. I’m sorry Zayn, how are you? Leave any girlfriends waiting in your dust lately or have you only done that to Perrie?”  
   
Then to make a situation even worse he heard a laugh and then “Wow, Louis, you really don’t play nice do you? Although I should know that better than anyone.” Harry said with a wink.   
   
Louis eyed him up. He had to admit he looked pretty good. Harry had gotten his long locks cut and was now sporting shorter, messier hair. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a white plain shirt, which Louis found odd. Usually when he was looking he’d be more dressed up. This was a bit dressed down for Harry’s usual night out. Not that he cared what Harry wore.   
   
“Anyways,” Perrie said, “why don’t you boys go find us a table and we will be right there when our drinks are done.”   
   
“Anything for you, babe” Zayn said and kissed her on the cheek. Louis wanted to vomit.   
   
Zayn and Harry walked away and Louis turned to Perrie and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Well?” he said.   
   
“Lou, please just be nice and I’ll explain completely tomorrow. I’d do it tonight but I remember you wanted to find a hook up, plus I’ll probably stay at Zayn’s tonight.”   
   
“Fine.” Louis surrendered. He could do this for a night. He’d do anything for his best friend. “So it’s just us four?”   
   
“No, Niall is coming and so is Taylor.” Perrie added quickly. She seemed off again. Louis was going to let it go. He didn’t care if Niall and Taylor, who he was hoping was an attractive man friend of Harry’s that Louis could flirt with, were coming. Maybe this night wouldn’t be so bad.   
   
The bartender brought their drinks over and Louis and Perrie made their way over to the table. From where they were he could see Zayn, Harry, Niall, and some blonde floozy sitting at the table. Great, already there were woman jumping at the chance to get with Harry. HA! Jokes on them, by the time Louis started flirting his way around the room, Harry’s attention would be on him and him only.   
   
He and Perrie reached the table and he waved at everyone but the girl by Harry. She was all over him. It was rather gross. Harry wasn’t even pushing her off of him. He was probably trying to wind Louis up but Louis could care less. Harry was always the jealous one. Louis was as cool as a mother fucking cucumber.   
   
“Hello! You must be Perrie and Lewis, I’m Taylor! Nice to see you again, Perrie. Lewis, its a…pleasure to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” The bitch of a woman said.   
   
“Well I’ve heard nothing about you, and its Louis.” Louis scoffed.   
   
“Louis, this is my girlfriend, Taylor. We’ve been dating for about two months.”   
   
Louis must be drunker than he thought because those last statements sounded like they came out of Harry’s mouth. He knew he must have misheard.   
   
“I’m sorry, its loud in here, did you say you were dating this pile of trash- I mean beautiful woman?” Louis smiled. He wasn’t sure why but he felt like his heart was about to explode. Maybe someone had slipped him something to up his energy.   
   
“Excuse me? Are you going to let him talk to me like that Harebear? ” the bimbo squealed.  
   
“Of course not darling. Louis, I don’t think Taylor is used to your sense of humor, could you tone it down a bit for her. I’d really appreciate it if you don’t call her trash again.” Harry said. Louis couldn’t believe he was standing up for this bitch. Louis was livid. He wasn’t even sure what it was, but he hated this girl and he hated Harry even more for the things he was saying.   
   
Louis downed his drink and turned toward the dance floor. He’d be a God on the floor while this monster stood on the sidelines thinking she was cool shit. God, Louis hated her.   
   
Tonight was not going to be a good night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry if anyone got offended with the dialogue between Louis and Taylor. I just wanted to get the point across that Louis absolutely despises her from the second he sees her, even though he's not sure why. 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	3. So Call Me Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis receives mysterious texts from a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapters up two days in a row! 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful Betas for this chapter rehpcmm092 and Ilovefig13! They're seriously the best! 
> 
> Also, I meant to write this yesterday but forgot. Rest in Peace, Robin. May you finally be at rest and no longer in pain. Also, sending my condolences out to the Styles/Twist family! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I'm slowly getting to where I want to take this story. Thank you all for the Kudos, comments, and views, they really mean a lot! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

   
   
   
Louis was finally laying in bed after a night out at the club that seemed to never end. He was not successful at finding any one to go home with. Every time he had tried to flirt with some bloke his mind drifted back to Harry and that little bitch troll from Hell. He would look over to see if Harry was watching how he flaunted himself in front of these guys but to Louis’ surprise, Harry’s eyes were always fixed on Taylor. Louis was livid. How dare she come into his life and ruin his fun. As much as he hated to admit it, flirting just wasn’t as much fun when you weren't doing it to get a rise out of someone, especially when that someone had issues with jealousy and possessiveness. They didn’t even like each other but every time he flirted with someone, Harry came running. The guys just weren’t as interesting to Louis now that Harry clearly had better things to grab his attention.   
   
Thinking over the night’s events had Louis sick. He wanted to vomit. If he ever had to see Taylor again he would puke on her. God, he hated her so much. He wasn’t even sure why. He just knew there wasn’t something right with her. She acted too nice and too caring. It had to be an act. There’s no way she could be such a good little girl. Plus, she wasn’t even Harry’s type. He’d bet she was boring in bed. Harry liked wild and free, someone to really have a good time with. She seemed like she would be too much of a prude for Harry. She seemed like the type of girl that you met, slept with, and kept around because you were afraid she’d go bat shit crazy on you if you tried to break up with her. Louis’ drunk mind was clearly in a tailspin and he needed to snap out of it, pronto.   
   
As if on cue, his phone lit up on the night stand beside his bed. He assumed it was Perrie texting him to let him know that she had made it back to Harry, Zayn, and Niall’s apartment safely, so he almost didn't check it, but something made him. It was a number he didn’t recognize and all it said was ‘Hey, Lou.’. Normally Louis wouldn’t respond but he was still a bit tipsy and sent back ‘Hi, Stranger.’.   
   
He waited five minutes, and just when he didn’t think the stranger would respond his phone vibrated; ‘I want us to be friends, Lou.’. He was more than confused. He hadn’t given his number out to anyone that night or any of the nights he’d been out recently. Not to mention that whoever it was clearly knew his name. Part of him wanted to ask who it was but part of him liked the mystery of it. He contemplated how he wanted to respond and finally settled on ‘Well stranger, assuming you’re not an axe murderer or something, I guess we can be friends.’ Louis was hoping it was an attractive, single man, who could whisk him away on a horse or some romantic shit like that.   
   
It had barely been two minutes since he had sent the text when his phone lit back up with a response. He held his breath hoping whoever was texting him wasn’t scared away. He doubted it though, since the person texted him first. He opened the text and all that was there was an address and a time. He recognized the address, it was his favorite coffee shop. He wasn’t sure what this meant. The person could have said something else other than that so he decided to text back, ‘what is that for?’.   
   
The alcohol in his system was really starting to drag him down towards sleep. He waited and waited for a response for what seemed like ages, but was probably five minutes. Finally, his phone vibrated for the final time that night, the text instructing, ‘I’ll see you there at 3 pm tomorrow. I’ll be wearing ripped, black, skinny jeans and a buttoned up printed shirt. We have some things to discuss. Don’t be late Lou. X’   
   
He read it over and over. It sounded like someone he knew but he couldn’t think of who it was in his hazy mind. All he knew was he was going to go to that coffee shop tomorrow. For all he knew, he could meet the love of his life tomorrow; he had a good feeling about this.   
   
He quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face and if he dreamt of a tall man with curly hair, then no one had to know.   
   
——————————————————————————————————————  
   
Louis woke up to the smell of bacon. He loved bacon. Well really he loved any food that he didn’t have to cook himself especially since he once burned water. He didn’t even know that was possible. His mother always told him that he needed to learn to cook, but then he moved in with Perrie, and she took over all the cooking needs. Speaking of Perrie, Louis had quite a few questions for her.   
   
He got out of bed and looked around for a pair of boxers to put on, he really needed to do laundry. Maybe he could pay Perrie to do it for him. He didn’t remember going to sleep naked but clearly he was a bit out of it last night. At least he didn’t have too much of a hangover this morning. He needed to be completely there if he was going to interrogate Perrie about this Zayn situation. He needed to understand how this happened, and why she was back with him after such a terrible break up.   
   
Louis finally found a pair of boxers that would be acceptable to wear to breakfast and was about to walk out of his bedroom before he remembered Perrie’s rule about shirts at the table. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He was a strong and independent man. He shouldn’t have to wear a shirt to breakfast. Wasn’t it enough that his manhood was covered? Some women were so weird.   
   
Finally, after putting on a tank top, Louis made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. It was officially interrogation time. Louis was completely ready to be the bad cop and hopefully he would be able to convince Perrie that she had made a mistake and that she needed to end things with Zayn now before they got out of hand.   
   
He turned the corner, walked into the kitchen, and immediately stopped in his tracks. “What in the bloody hell are you doing here Zayn? Where’s Perrie?”  
   
“Good morning, Louis. It’s nice to see you too.  I made you breakfast, pull up a seat and have some. Maybe we can have a little chat while we do.” The absolute prick responded.   
   
“Who says I want to have a chat with you? You may just abandon me in the middle of it to go and fuck someone else. Who knows, I may not be good enough to hold your attention for very long.”   
   
“I know I made a mistake and that’s what I’m here to talk to you about. I love Perrie and I want it to work out so I would like it if we could put aside our differences and talk like two adults.”  
   
“I would love to talk like two adults but I don’t see any other adults besides me here, Zayn.”   
   
“Come on, Lou. Give me a chance. I know I did some fucked up shit but we used to be friends. We’d smoke and hang out and it'd be great. I missed Perrie but I also missed you. You and Perrie are like a packaged deal; you can’t take one with out the other. Perrie has forgiven me and now I’d like it if you gave me a chance to explain.”   
   
“Nice speech. Now please get out of my apartment. Perrie may have forgiven you but you forget that I was the one who had to pick her up off the floor after you left and hold her and tell her every thing was going to be alright. You were engaged and you just left so you could fuck a few random chicks. Its going to take a hell of a lot more than coming into my apartment uninvited and making me breakfast, with my own groceries I might add. Now, please, get out.”   
   
With that Zayn put a plate of food down on the table and quietly walked out.   
   
———————————————————————————————————————  
   
An hour or two after kicking Zayn out of their apartment, Perrie came home and she did not sound happy. “Lou! Where the hell are you? Come out here right this instant.”   
   
So, knowing how much he loved life and how he wanted to continue living, Louis did the only thing he could think of to protect himself. He pretended to be asleep. Perrie knocked on his door and he just laid under the covers as if he was really in a deep sleep and couldn’t hear her. After a few more knocks on the door he heard his door click open, “Shit” he thought, he could have sworn the door was locked. Now he was really going to have to rely on his acting skills, and give pretending to be asleep, his all.   
   
“Louis, I know you’re not asleep, take the covers off of your face.”   
   
Damn it, she was good, but he decided to kick it up a notch and added in a few little snores. That ought to throw her off his track. He didn’t study drama for nothing.  
   
“Louis William Tomlinson, you are the worst actor I have ever met.”   
   
Louis instantly threw the covers off of himself, “Excuse you? Who do you think you are talking to? I am Louis William Tomlinson, the greatest actor to ever walk this Earth. Just because my gift hasn’t been recognized yet, doesn't mean I’m not the best. Rude!”   
   
“Ha! I knew you weren’t sleeping!”   
   
“Well fuck…well played.”   
   
“So Louis, what’s this I hear about you kicking my boyfriend out of our apartment?”   
   
“Oh, well about that, he made me breakfast using my own-“  
   
“Shut up!” Perrie cut Louis off. “You are going to have to get used to him being around. He’s my boyfriend and he’s always been the one I pictured myself with. Yes, we had some rough times but he’s apologized and I’ve forgiven him. You may not like that, but I am an adult and you have to deal with it. You’re my best friend and you should want me to be happy. I am happy, with him.”   
   
Louis was stunned. Perrie had never been so forceful with him before, so this must really mean something to her. As much as he didn’t like it, it appeared as if Zayn would be in their lives, at least for a little while and all he could do was wait for Zayn to fuck up again and be there for Perrie when things went south.   
   
“Ok, P. I’ll be civil and supportive. I’ll trust your instincts.” he conceded.   
   
“Good. Now tell me about your night.”  
   
“Well it was fine. You were there so you know I didn’t go home with anyone. Just little old me alone in bed all night. Nothing too exciting.”   
   
“Did you give your number out to anyone?” Perrie asked with a hint of something in her voice.   
   
“No, but now that you mention it someone did text me last night while I was in bed.”   
   
“Oh really, what did he say?”   
   
“He? I never said it was a he. Do you know something I don’t?”   
   
“Me? Nope. I don’t know anything at all.”   
   
“Come on, what is it?”   
   
“All I know is that you better get dressed because you have an hour and a half before you have to meet him.”   
   
“So it is a him? Who is it? Is he cute? Is he my night in shining armor? Will he whisk me away from all the fuck boys and assholes?” he went on dreamily.   
   
“Uh, didn’t he say he wanted you to be friends? I wouldn’t get ahead of yourself, Lou.”   
   
“Clearly you know something so why don’t you tell me who it is so I can decide if I’m going or not?”   
   
“You’re going. Now let’s get you dressed!”  
   
———————————————————————————————————————  
   
An hour later and Louis was dressed. He and Perrie had debated over and over what pants to wear with which shirt and which shoes pulled the whole outfit together. For some odd reason she even tried to get him to wear a thong, but he argued about it with her. To be honest they reminded him too much of Harry and he had some anger left over, from seeing Harry with a girl last night, that he didn’t really understand. If he had been truly honest with himself perhaps he could figure out what was wrong, but instead he decided to push it as deep as it would go. So he ultimately decided against a thong, he didn’t want anything making him think of Harry while he was meeting with this mystery man.   
   
Now here he was, all dressed up and ready to go, standing in his living room arguing with Perrie to try and get more information out of her about this man. She refused, said he’d find out soon enough and once again told him to not get his hopes up.   
   
“Well will you at least reassure me that I’m not going to get murdered by someone wielding an axe?” he said.   
   
“Lou, hypothetically if I knew who it was I could hypothetically tell you that you’ll be fine and to stop being dramatic. For someone who is constantly bragging about how much of a manly man he is, you sure have a flare for the dramatics in your every day life.”   
   
“Hey! I am a strong, independent man and I don’t need no one to confirm it for me!”   
   
“Louis, stop stalling and get going. You’re going to be late if you don’t leave soon.”   
   
“Fine. I can tell when I’m not wanted in my own apartment.”   
   
“You’re right,  you’re not wanted. Now go!” She said as she pushed him into the hallway.  
“Rude!” Louis screamed at her.   
   
“Oh and Lou? Be nice. He really does want to be friends.” Perrie said before slamming the door and leaving him in the hallway more confused than ever.   
   
——————————————————————————————————————  
   
Louis crossed the street and headed over to the coffee shop he was supposed to be meeting this mystery man. He stood outside the doors unsure of whether or not they were supposed to meet inside or outside, the man had never specified. He took a few more breaths and decided to just walk in. He wasn't sure if he should wait to order, or order and find a table for them to sit at. It was still ten minutes before their designated meeting time.   
   
He decided to place his order and stood over by where the drinks were placed when they were done being made. He let his mind wander to the texts from this mystery stranger. All he knew about him was that he wanted to be friends and that he’d be wearing black, ripped up skinny jeans and a printed shirt. Who even wore printed shirts anymore? Louis was starting to lose hope that this was going to go well.   
   
Just as they called his name to let him know his drink was ready, two large hands covered his eyes and Louis heard a sweet, “Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe?”   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on having a new chapter up by Friday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you made it through that mess, haha! Next chapter will be up in a day or two! I hope you have a good day wherever you are!


End file.
